


сені сағынып тұрмын

by Miyuuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/pseuds/Miyuuki
Summary: There are many thin lines to walk throughout ones life. One such line is the line between friends and lovers. Otabek Altin had been balancing delicately on that line for months, terrified of making a wrong move and sending the Ice Tiger of Russia running for the hills. Yuri Plisetsky, his best friend, the Russian Punk, the blond-haired gold medalist that Otabek was head over heels, sickeningly, crazy in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> сені сағынып тұрмын roughly translates to "missing you" in Kazakh. I worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy it. This story does have a playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc7Bvx2p4LBBDiwD8KTKixh9CyUPX7F_W
> 
> Mature rating for Yuri's colorful vocabulary. :)

There are many thin lines to walk throughout ones life. One such line is the line between friends and lovers. Otabek Altin had been balancing delicately on that line for months, terrified of making a wrong move and sending the Ice Tiger of Russia running for the hills. Yuri Plisetsky, his best friend, the Russian Punk, the blond-haired gold medalist that Otabek was head over heels, sickeningly, crazy in love with. He was battling his feelings and practicality - Yuri lived in Russia, he lived in Kazakhstan.  
  
They were only able to see each other at competitions and when one would fly and visit the other. They’d go long months without seeing each other, save for Skype or Facetime calls. Despite their daily text conversations, Otabek felt starved, missing Yuri fiercely.  
  
As he climbed off the plane, Otabek scanned the crowded airport for his blond haired best friend. Four years ago, he’d never be able to spot Yuri’s small frame in a sea of people, but over the years he had grown quite a bit, standing only a few inches shorter than Otabek himself, who was just under 6 feet tall. Despite his growth spurt, Yuri was still thin and willowy, his long arms and legs moving with more grace than Otabek could ever summon.  
  
“Beka!” Yuri found him first, shouting over the crowd.  
  
_Fuck, he’s beautiful. _His hair had grown in the couple months since Otabek’s last visit. The only times Yuri’s crazy hair was under control, were when Otabek or Lilia braided it for him.__  
  
“Yura, happy birthday,” he breathed as Yuri stepped into his outstretched arms, dropping his carry on bag.  
  
Grinning, Yuri pulled away and snatched Otabek’s bag. “It is now! How was your flight?”  
  
Shrugging, Otabek led them to the baggage claim to wait for his suitcase. “I almost forgot how jet lagged you get, Beka. You can nap when we get to my apartment if you want.”  
  
'I’m not tired, I’m nervous as all hell,' Otabek thought to himself. “I’m okay, just a little out of it. I’m not wasting any time napping, that’s for sure.  
  
Yuri smirked, “Oh yeah? Since when are you such a party animal?” Otabek let out a small laugh, spotting his luggage. As they made their way to hail a taxi, Yuri slipped his arm around Otabek’s, linking the pair at the elbow. 'I’m going to have a stroke,' Otabek thought.  
  
After Otabek was settled in, his suitcase emptied into the drawers Yuri kept empty for when he visited, they assumed their usual position on Yuri’s bed. Otabek sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, with Yuri laying stretched across the bed on his side, facing away from Otabek, his head resting in his lap. Otabek ran his hands through Yuri’s hair, making small talk. Yuri was telling him a story, something to do with JJ, but he couldn’t focus. His heart was racing, his pulse pounding in his ears blocked out any noise. His fingers danced around the edges of the plastic CD case hidden in his coat pocket as he tried to reign in his heart rate.  
  
“Beka?” Yuri shifted his weight, rolling so he was facing Otabek, his face dangerously close to his stomach. Otabek swore his heart launched into overdrive, as Yuri stared up at him from his lap.  
  
“Imadeyousomething” he said too quickly, mashing the words together.  
  
Yuri quickly sat up, grinning widely. “Gimme!” Otabek slowly pulled the CD from it’s hiding spot, hoping Yuri didn’t notice the blush across his cheeks. “You made me a CD? That’s so cool, Beka! Fuck, I don’t even know if I own a CD player.”  
  
“You know your laptop plays CD, right?” Otabek laughed softly and pointed to Yuri’s open laptop across the room.  
  
Pausing, Yuri followed Otabek’s finger and scowled. “Of course I knew that, I’m not an idiot!” Otabek bit his lip to swallow his laughter, knowing better than to call Yuri out on it.  
  
Reality hit Otabek in the chest like a bullet, as Yuri slipped the CD into the disc drive. All the air left the room as he realized that they were about to listen to a CD that Otabek had put days of work into, carefully choosing songs with the perfect lyrics.  
  
As the first song began to play, Yuri made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge. He tapped his foot, clearly enjoying the beat, but for Otabek, the song held an entirely different meaning. Though he couldn’t fully see Yuri’s face, he swore he saw a faint blush on Yuri’s cheeks when he heard the lyrics.  
  
_‘The feeling of your skin locked in my head / If we’re talking body, you’ve got a perfect one, so put it on me / Swear it won’t take you long, if you love me right.’ ___  
Avoiding his eyes, Yuri stuttered, “S-so, Beka… did you mix this?”  
  
“No, I’ve been too busy with training to mix much of anything… These songs just remind me of you.” Otabek answered truthfully, a certain boldness settling in, boosting his confidence. Yuri nodded, the blush on his cheeks not nearly as faint.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the end of the first song and the beginning of the next, and Otabek could almost hear both of their hearts racing. Yuri seemed to like the unpredictable beat of the next song.  
  
_‘Let me hold you, girl, caress my body. You got me going crazy, turn me on.’_  
  
“I like this song.” Yuri spoke so quietly, Otabek was unsure if he’d actually said anything. He scooted across the bed until he was sitting next to Yuri on the edge of his bed.  
  
Hearing the beginning of the third song made him smile, flashing back to years ago when he’d saved Yuri from his rabid fans and the countless late night motorcycle rides they’d taken.  
  
_‘I don’t see no red lights, just a wild ride. You are my get away / It’s just you and me and open road.’_  
  
Glancing sideways at Yuri, he watched him close his eyes and a small, peaceful smile played on his lips. God, how Otabek loved that smile. It always seemed reserved for him - Yuri never showed that smile to anyone else.  
  
Yuri’s eyes fluttered open at the change of song, catching Otabek staring at him. “What-?” he tried to ask, but Otabek just shook his head, smirking. If Yuri didn’t understand yet, the next two songs would make Otabek’s feeling very apparent.  
  
_‘Beautiful mind, your heart got a story with mine / Still falling for you / It took us awhile, because we were young and unsure / What if we both would need more’ ___  
  
Yuri flinched in surprise when Otabek entwined their hands. Yuri turned his head, his eyes meeting Otabek’s, searching, trying to sort out the emotions playing in his eyes. They’d held hands before, but this was so much more intimate.  
  
“Beka…do you-” The start of the fifth song cut him off as he recognized the beat. His cheeks flushed bright red and his mouth hung open in surprise.  
  
_‘I’m feeling the pain, feeling the pleasure / Nobody but you, nobody but us, bodies together’_  
  
Taking a leap of faith, Otabek slid his free hand behind Yuri’s head and gently pulled him closer. He paused at the last second, their lips just barely brushing, and listened to Yuri’s shaky and erratic breathing. He pulled away enough to look in Yuri’s eyes.  
  
“Yura, are you okay?”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me already.” Otabek needed no further encouragement, smashing his lips to Yuri’s. Fireworks went off inside his head, making him dizzy. Kissing Yuri Plisetsky was all Otabek ever wanted, more than a stupid gold medal or anything else in the world. The moment their lips touched, he knew he was ruined for anyone but Yuri.  
  
_‘In the bed all day, fucking in and fighting on / I’d love to hold you close, tonight and always, I’d love to wake up next to you’_  
  
The lyrics spurring him on, he ran his tongue along Yuri’s bottom lip, making Yuri groan and part his lips, inviting Otabek’s tongue to dance with his. Matching pace with their mouths, their hands explored each others bodies as their migrated to the middle of the bed. Otabek laid on his back with Yuri pressed against his chest, his hands firm on either side of Yuri’s face, trying to pull him closer. Otabek was drowning, he couldn’t get enough of Yuri. Years of longing and pining were bubbling over, consuming him.  
  
Pulling away to catch his breath, Yuri gasped and panted against Otabek’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. Growling, Otabek flipped Yuri, pinning him on his back beneath Otabek’s slightly larger and much more muscular body. Trailing sloppy kisses along Yuri’s jaw and down his neck, Otabek paused at the soft skin just above where collar of his tshirt began. He gently nipped at the pale flesh before sinking his teeth into Yuri’s neck, eliciting a loud moan as he arched against Otabek. _Fuck, that was hot. _He raised himself onto his elbows to look in Yuri’s eyes once again. Seeing his own want reflected in his blue-green irises, he crashed his lips to Yuri’s again, whispering his name between pants.__  
  
“Beka - God, I’ve wanted this for so long.” Yuri’s voice dripped with desire as he tried to pull Otabek closer. Otabek froze midkiss to Yuri’s neck, dread sinking into the pit of his stomach. Wait, did he mislead Yuri? Did Yuri think this was just about sex? Anxiety crawled into his veins, setting his skin on fire.  
  
The song ended, and when the next started, Otabek buried his face deeper into Yuri’s neck to hide his embarrassment. If there was any misunderstanding, the next two - no, three songs should clear everything up. Sensing his unease, Yuri ran a hand gently through Otabek’s hair, planting feather light kisses to the shaved scalp above his ear.  
  
_‘It’s like everything you say is a sweet revelation / All I wanna do is get into your head / Who gave you eyes like that? Said you could keep them / I don’t know how to act, the way I should be leaving / I’m running out of time, going out of my mind / I need to tell you something’_  
  
Yuri burst into laughter and Otabek felt his heart lurch. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. He should’ve known better. Stupid, stupid. _He pulled away, unpinning Yuri and sitting up, facing away from the younger blond.__  
  
“Noooo, Beka, come back! I’m not laughing at you!” Otabek’s hands were shaking and his heart beating in his throat.  
  
Avoiding Yuri’s eyes, he shook his head. “It’s okay, Yura, I-”  
  
“You’re such a fucking sap.”  
  
Otabek’s gaze stayed firmly down in his lap where he nervously picked at his nails - a habit he’d picked up from Yuri.  
  
“Beka? I’m not laughing at you… if that song is how you feel. I’m laughing because you’re cheesy as fuck and it’s endearing.”  
  
They sat in silence until the next song started.  
  
_‘What if we run away, what if we left today, what if we said goodbye to safe and sound / My youth, my youth is yours / A truth so loud, you can’t ignore’_  
  
“Beka,” He raised his head slightly to acknowledge that he’d heard Yuri. “Do you… do you love me?” Otabek’s breath caught in his throat and he made an unattractive croaking noise. His heart sank as he tried not to panic, his mind racing through every way Yuri could reject him.  
  
When Yuri’s hand landed softly on his, his mind halted. “No, Yura,” his slight pause made Yuri’s face drop before he continued. “I don’t just love you. I’m hopelessly in love with you. I have been for years…” He trailed off, gauging Yuri’s reaction and bracing himself for the inevitable rejection.  
  
He hardly had time to read Yuri’s face before the blond launched himself into Otabek’s arms, surprising him and almost causing them to tumble off the bed. For his size, Yuri was deceptively strong. His lips crashed into Otabek’s with bruising force. “You’re so fucking cheesy, Beka.”  
  
The last song on the CD started and Yuri readjusted so he was sitting in Otabek’s lap, drawing lazy circles on his chest. Otabek shivered, resting his hands on Yuri’s knee and back. As the lyrics played, he pressed light kisses to the top of Yuri’s head. _‘You know me / Now and then, I’m a mess, please don’t hold that against me / Don’t leave, shut your mind off and let your heart breathe, you don’t need to be worried / I may not ever get my shit together, but ain’t nobody gonna love you better’_  
  
A sob escaped Yuri as he trembled, startling Otabek. Over the last four years, he’d only seen Yuri cry a handful of times.  
  
“Yura? Don’t cry, oh God, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to upset you. Here, I’ll turn the song off if it’s making you sad, I’m so sorry-”  
  
“Shut up, I’m happy, you idiot.” Yuri choked around hiccups. Happy tears? Otabek’s confusion must have been tangible on his face when Yuri’s teary eyes met his. And there it was - Yuri’s little smile, reserved only for Otabek. His heart fluttered as a goofy smile spread on his own face. “I’ve always wanted to hear you say things like that to me, but I didn’t think… I thought… I just never thought you’d like me. I’m not special. Plus you’re so handsome, girls practically throw themselves at you…” Yuri spoke quietly, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the hem of Otabek’s shirt.  
  
Chuckling, Otabek brushed a few stray hairs from Yuri’s eyes. “Yuri,” He only ever called him that when he needed him to be completely serious. “How could any of those girls compare to you?” Yuri’s head snapped up, his eyes glowing brightly.  
  
“I- I think I love you too, Beka.”  
  
“Now who is the cheesy one?” Otabek teased. Before Yuri could retaliate, Otabek molded their lips together, finally allowing himself to relax. Yuri hadn’t rejected him. Yuri Plisetsky loved him.  
  
Yuri pulled away from Otabek’s embrace, much to his displeasure. “Oh stop, I’ll be right back. I just have to restart the CD.” He grinned as Otabek’s face lit up. The CD played again as they crawled up the bed. Laying on his back, Otabek opened his arms, inviting Yuri in. Pulling the blanket up with him, he covered both boys as he plopped into Otabek’s warm embrace. They kissed lazily until Otabek yawned loudly.  
  
“I told you you were jetlagged.” Yuri rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shhh, Yura, I’m trying to sleep.” Yuri giggled manically as Otabek smothered him against his chest, his hands easily finding ticklish spots along Yuri’s sides and neck. By the time Otabek relented his attack, Yuri had tears in his eyes and his chest hurt from laughing.  
  
“This means war, Altin. Mark my words.”  
  
Otabek smiled, pulling Yuri’s hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss against his palm. “Happy birthday, Yura.”


End file.
